Erase una vez
by Darrinia
Summary: One Shots inspirados en los cuentos clásicos, pero cambiados de tal manera que dejan la inocencia. No esperéis que os cuente las versiones de Disney cambiando los nombres... Embarazos, abusos, maltratos, secuestros... Versiones de los cuentos no aptas para niños...
1. La Bella y La Bestia

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

Erase una vez un joven llamado Kurt Hummel. Era un chico muy guapo, con unos ojos azules que según la luz cambiaban de color, un pelo castaño siempre perfectamente peinado y una piel pálida cuidada y suave. Pero era muy solitario. Le apasionaba la música, la moda y la literatura, algo muy alejado de lo que le gustaban al resto de chicos de su edad. Vivía con su padre, Burt. Para el joven, su progenitor era la persona más importante de su vida. Lo amaba por encima de todo.

Salió a realizar unas compras, desde la muerte de su madre él se había encargado de las tareas del hogar, ya que su padre era un desastre para ellas. Mientras paseaba por las calles de su ciudad, se encontró con Sebastian Smythe, un joven muy presuntuoso que tenía enamorados a todos los chicos gays y todas las chicas heterosexuales de Lima.

– Hola Porcelana. Hoy estás muy sexy... ¿Quieres que te invite a un café?

– No, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer.

– Perdona querido, pero no puedes resistirte a mis encantos siempre. Algún día sucumbirás... ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

– Ni en tus mejores sueños probarás mis labios.

– Créeme, en mis sueños pruebo más cosas que tus labios...

Salió de allí intentando evitar que el ojiverde le siguiera. Por suerte, tres de los fans del chico se acercaron y comenzaron a entretenerlo, ayudando al menor en su huida. Luego fue a casa a preparar la comida mientras su padre terminaba de trabajar en el taller.

Por la tarde, el joven fue a pasear al bosque. Allí encontró una casa un tanto extraña. Tenía las ventanas tapadas con madera y todo parecía misterioso. El lugar le llamó la atención así que decidió acercarse. Allí vio a dos personas pelearse en el jardín. Se acercó a ellos, lleno de curiosidad.

– Nick, recoge los tomates. Yo me encargo de las patatas... Como no tengamos la comida lista en una hora el amo nos castigará y créeme, no me gustaría verlo enfadado. – Dijo el chico rubio.

– Voy... – El moreno se levantó y vio a Kurt. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Perdón... Estaba paseando por el bosque y vi la casa... – Respondió el castaño.

– Lárgate, antes de que venga el amo... – Dijo Jeff.

– Duval, Sterling... ¿Puedo saber por qué no estáis trabajando? – Preguntó una voz grave.

– E-Esto... Amo... El chico se había perdido... solo le indicaba como volver a la villa. – Dijo el rubio.

– Que pase dentro... Veremos lo que hacemos con él... – Dijo el monstruo. Tenía pelo negro por el cuerpo. Su cara era parecida a la humana, pero con colmillos. Tenía garras en vez de manos y pies.

Una vez dentro el ojiazul pudo percibir que la casa estaba muy bien cuidada, sólo que algo vacía. Apenas unos muebles adornaban la sala que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes. Todo estaba oscuro y la poca luz que había provenía de unas velas encendidas.

– Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes, al fin y al cabo me has visto y no me interesa que alguien se entere de mi existencia. Seguro que todos querrán cazar a la bestia... Así que lo dicho, tienes prohibido salir de la casa. Los chicos se encargarán de alimentarte y proporcionarte lo que necesites. Sobre todo no me molestes o conocerás mi ira... Si intentas escapar te encontraré y pagarás por lo que hayas hecho... Al igual que estos dos inútiles... ¿Os ha quedado claro a los tres? – Ellos asintieron. – Adiós.

Cuando la Bestia salió Kurt comenzó a llorar...

– Te dijimos que te fueras... – Comentó Jeff.

– Un poco tarde... – Añadió Nick. – Será mejor que te asignemos una habitación... En esta casa hay varias, puedes moverte libremente salvo en la habitación del amo... Esa está prohibida.

– Cuanto menos lo molestes, mejor será para ti. – Terminó el rubio.

– ¿A vosotros también os retiene aquí? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No exactamente. – Dijo el moreno. – Cuando él era una persona éramos amigos... Supongo que aun tenemos esperanzas de que en el fondo siga teniendo esos sentimientos humanos...

– Creo que os hacéis falsas esperanzas... – Comentó el ojiazul.

– No juzgues tan pronto al amo... – Pidió Duval.

No habló más con los chicos porque pensó que estaban un tanto afectados por el encierro... ¿Cómo podían aceptar el trato que recibían de esa bestia? Sólo le quedaba esperar que su padre lo buscara y denunciara su desaparición pronto para que se pusieran en su busca. Esperaba que no lo encontraran tarde y poder salir pronto de allí, porque no había nada que lo retuviera. Sólo eran un par de chiflados y un monstruo... Vamos, el tipo de gente que prefieres tener lejos...

Por primera vez, el capricho de Sebastian Smythe hacia él se le hacía beneficioso. Si el ojiverde se enteraba de su desaparición se pondría a buscarlo con la esperanza de ser él quien lo encontrara como método de conquistarlo... Esa podría ser su salvación... Aunque ni loco dejaría conquistarse por la persona que lo rescatase... ¿O sí?

* * *

Kurt odiaba todo de la mansión. No le gustaban Nick y Jeff, quienes no dudaban en demostrarse su amor, aunque a veces peleaban y se comportaban como dos chiquillos. Blaine, que así se llamaba la bestia, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Se pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación. La melancolía que tenía se veía a distancia, aunque no le importaba al castaño. No era su problema el motivo que tenía así a ese monstruo. Él sólo quería salir de allí.

– Será mejor que cambies esa actitud. Para tristeza tenemos de sobra con la del amo. – Le dijo el rubio.

– Me da igual. Aquí no puedo ser feliz. Esa bestia me ha encerrado y no puedo ver a mi padre o a mis amigos. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– No te preocupes por eso, aquí estarás bien. Puede que incluso tu... – Comenzó a decir el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por Sterling que gritó para que no hablara más.

– No se lo digas.

– Tiene que saberlo, así puede que ayude al amo.

– Precisamente porque quiero que ayude al amo no le dirás nada.

La pareja volvió a discutir. El otro joven salió de allí a investigar la casa. Era su segundo día allí pero el lugar era tan grande que apenas conocía nada. Entró en una sala y se quedó maravillado por lo que había. Un gran piano de cola se situaba en medio de la sala. En las paredes había varias guitarras, acústicas, eléctricas y españolas. La funda de un violín se situaba en un estante, Hummel supuso que el instrumento estaría en su interior. Todo eso se acompañaba por todo el material necesario para grabar y componer, ordenadores, mezcladores, micrófonos... Se acercó a una pared que estaba llena de libros de partituras. La colección contemplaba desde música clásica hasta Rock y Heavy, autores tan diferentes como Johannes Brahms, Frederic Chopin, Rolling Stones o Pink compartía estante. No había un orden allí aparente. Sin embargo, un libro más gordo llamó su atención. Lo sacó y allí vio muchas canciones y composiciones que no conocía. Todas firmadas con las iniciales B.D.A. ¿Quién sería el alma tan sensible que componía eso? Se sentó al piano. Cuando lo abrió notó que no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo. Después de afinarlo, empezó a tocar una de esas canciones.

Cuando acabó se dio la vuelta para ver a Blaine. Él miraba curioso al chico. No se percibía enfado ni resentimiento en su mirada. Parecía que la melodía había ejercido alguna influencia en él... ¿Será verdad que la música amansa a las fieras?

– ¿Dónde has encontrado eso? – Preguntó la bestia.

– En un libro que había en un estante. No conocía la canción, así que me animé a tocarla. Es muy bonita. – Dijo el castaño. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal.

– Gracias... Pero creo que deberías pedirme permiso antes de tocar mis canciones...

– ¿Son tuyas?

– Sí... ¿No te has fijado en la firma?

– Sí, pero todo lo que pone es B.D.A.

– Blaine Devon Anderson.

– No sabía... ¿Tu segundo nombre es Devon?

– Sí... ¿Algún problema con él?

– No, por supuesto que no... Simple curiosidad.

– Sé que piensas que soy un monstruo, pero no siempre fui así.

– Claro... Una persona capaz de escribir ésto tiene alma. ¿Por qué la escondes entre gritos y malos actos?

– No lo entenderías...

– ¿Por qué no me pruebas?

– No te lo voy a contar.

– Está bien. ¿Al menos puedes tocar algo para mí?

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

Blaine no respondió, salió de allí. A Kurt le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no puede tocar por sus garras. En ese momento se preguntó cuando dejó de ser humano y pasó a ser una bestia. Quería saber como era antes de su transformación. Se dio cuenta de que sólo dos personas tenían la respuesta. Los fue a buscar y les contó lo que había pasado.

– El amo siempre fue un alma sensible. Sus canciones lo demuestran, pero eso se torció cuando dejó de ser humano. – Dijo Jeff.

– Ya te dijimos que no sacaras conclusiones precipitadas. – Añadió Nick.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para que vuelva a ser el mismo? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Tendría que enamorarse y que le correspondieran. – Informó el rubio.

– Difícil lo veo si no sale de su habitación. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– Necesitamos a una persona que sepa ver más allá de su aspecto. No vale cualquiera. Debe ser alguien especial. – Dijo el moreno.

– Encontraremos a ese alguien especial, lo prometo. – Dijo Hummel.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que Kurt vivía en la mansión. Si bien es cierto que al principio fue un infierno para él, poco a poco se había acostumbrado al lugar. Nick y Jeff ya no le parecían tan molestos, simplemente estaban enamorados y eso no era nada malo, al contrario, los envidiaba porque él pensaba que nunca conseguiría algo así. Por otro lado, el castaño se dio cuenta de que era capaz de sacar la humanidad que había en la bestia. Ésta parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por agradarle ya que pasaba menos tiempo en su habitación, intentaba entablar conversaciones con él e, incluso a veces, le dedicaba cumplidos que hacían enrojecer a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba secuestrado. Eso le dolía y seguía rezando cada noche para que alguien llegara y lo sacara de allí para poder volver a ver a su padre, al que echaba muchísimo de menos.

Desesperado y totalmente enamorado, Blaine intentaba por todos los medios conquistar al ojiazul. Para ello ordenó a sus criados que averiguaran lo que le gustaba. Tenía pensado tener una cita especial con él. Así que esa noche Kurt entró al comedor y se encontró que todo había sido arreglado para una cena íntima para dos. Había velas, una rosa en el centro de la mesa dentro de un jarrón de cristal. Duval y Sterling estaban de pie, indicándole que se sentara. Cuando lo hizo, Anderson entró y se sentó enfrente. Los sirvientes pusieron sobre la mesa el primer plato y dejaron a los dos solos para que tuvieran algo de intimidad.

– ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Quería sorprenderte. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me gustas...

– No me digas que estás enamorado de mí porque eso no es verdad. Si fuera así me dejarías libre.

– Si te dejo libre no volverás.

– ¿Quieres que esté contigo porque me obligas o porque yo quiero?

– Quiero que estés conmigo porque me amas.

– Si me obligas a quedarme nunca sabrás si te amo...

El ojimiel se quedó pensativo y no volvieron a hablar en toda la cena. Después de eso habían preparado algo de música para que la pareja pudiera bailar, pero la bestia cambió de planes y decidió marcharse a su habitación. Sentía que había estropeado las cosas y quería pensar en una manera de solucionarlas. Amaba al chico y lucharía por ser el hombre que el merece. Mientras le deseaba buenas noches al ojiazul, un grupo de guardias entraron allí y detuvieron al monstruo para liberar al castaño.

El juicio llegó y Nick, Jeff y Kurt testificaron en él. A pesar de los intentos de los criados por suavizar lo ocurrido, Hummel acabó confesando todo lo ocurrido. Como era de esperar, Blaine fue declarado culpable y lo condenaron a siete años en prisión. El castaño estaba aliviado, si bien parte de él quería ayudar a la bestia, era consciente de que le había secuestrado y debía pagar por lo que había hecho. Tal vez cuando haya afrontado las consecuencias de sus actos y haya aprendido a amar de verdad, sea capaz de encontrar a alguien que lo quiera. La bestia se había arrepentido en el juicio y había pedido perdón sinceramente. Algo que ayudaba a su recuperación.

Después de todo, Kurt volvió a vivir con su padre y Sebastian volvió a intentar ligar con él. Cada vez era más insistente y lo peor de todo era que había convencido a Burt de que era la mejor opción. Según él, nadie querría casarse con el ojiazul porque había estado secuestrado y eso significaba que lo habían violado y todo el mundo lo sabía, por mucho que el joven lo negara. En ese caso, sólo el "Gran Sebastian Smythe" podía estar lo suficientemente enamorado como para pasar de ese hecho y casarse con él. Por supuesto, el menor no quería pero pronto descubrió a su padre planeando esa boda, algo que le hacía sentirse decepcionado y entristecido. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera, no podía negarse.

El día de la boda llegó y Kurt estaba preparado esperando su turno para entrar. No quería casarse, pero era algo que parecía que no dependía de él. Su padre y su futuro marido habían planeado todo y ningún otro chico se acercaría a él por miedo. Miedo a Sebastian y miedo a la bestia. Después de la ceremonia, se dedicó a recibir las felicitaciones de todos los invitados y se fueron de luna de miel. El ojiazul estaba aterrorizado por la noche de bodas, era virgen y sabía que su esposo no lo era. El ojiverde tumbó al joven en la cama de manera agresiva y comenzó a desvestirlo. Cada vez que el menor intentaba resistirse recibía un golpe por parte del más alto.

– ¿Acaso te resististe cuando fue esa bestia la que te desvistió y te hizo suyo? … ¿Crees que él es mejor que yo? … ¿A él le dejaste que lo hiciera y por eso en el juicio no lo contaste? – Esas frases eran escupidas por la boca de Sebastian, llenas de odio. Para él, Kurt le pertenecía, a él y a nadie más.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hummel por culpa de la rabia, el dolor y la humillación que sentía en ese momento. Mientras se dejaba amar por su pareja, recordó los tímidos intentos de Blaine por seducirlo y entonces surgió una pregunta. ¿Cuál de los dos era realmente la bestia, Anderson o Smythe?

* * *

Siete años pasaron, Blaine cumplió su condena y por fin pudo volver a su casa. Allí le esperaban Nick y Jeff. Estaban preparados para sus gritos y sus manías, pero en vez de eso se encontraron a la bestia deprimida y triste. No comía, no salía de su habitación y estaba sumida en la desesperación.

Por su parte, Kurt pensó que lo mejor sería intentar olvidar a Anderson. Estaba atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor en el que era maltratado habitualmente. No amaba a su marido, lo temía. Nunca había tenido un buen detalle con él, ni siquiera había sido amable.

Estaba lavando la ropa en el río cuando se encontró a Sterling. Se acercó a él pero no lo saludó.

– Hola... ¿Por qué no me saludas?

– Mandaste al amo a la cárcel y te casaste con otro... ¿De verdad crees que me caes bien?

– No quería hacer daño a nadie. Entiende que Blaine me secuestró.

– Blaine te amó, ¿Sabes? Peor aun, te ama. La cárcel y tu rechazo lo están consumiendo. ¿Te crees mejor que él?

– No me creo nada... Simplemente creo que debía pagar por lo que hizo.

– No te preocupes, ha pagado su delito... Con creces. Mejor vuelvo luego.

El rubio se fue de allí sin decir nada más. El castaño comenzó a sentir culpa. Cuando volvió a su casa, se dio cuenta de que su vida no podía ser peor, por lo que no tenía nada que perder. Preparó su maleta y se adentró en el bosque, buscando la casa de Blaine. Llegó allí y se extrañó que nadie estaba fuera. Entró y tampoco encontró a nadie. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de la bestia, pero se decidió a hacerlo. Empujó la puerta y vio al ojimiel tumbado en la cama y a sus dos criados a su lado, llorando.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el ojiazul extrañado.

– Se ha descuidado tanto que está muriendo. No ha comido casi nada, no bebe y no se mueve... No va a morir de amor porque de eso nadie muere... Pero casi. – Dijo el moreno.

Hummel salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó un caldo y subió para dárselo. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió que despertara y comenzó a darle de comer. La bestia no se terminó todo el plato y le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo tragar lo poco que aceptó.

– Descansa, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes, no me iré a ningún lado. – Tras estas palabras del mayor, Anderson cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Sebastian llegó a casa y se enfureció al ver que Kurt no estaba. Lo buscó por el pueblo y no lo encontró. Se sentía humillado, nadie le dejaba y menos un chico tan poca cosa como el castaño.

Pasaron cinco días en los que Kurt vivía en la mansión y se encargaba personalmente de que Blaine comiera, por lo que, poco a poco, la bestia recuperaba las fuerzas. No había hablado de nada, pero no lo necesitaban. Una sola mirada les decía el amor que sentía el otro. Sin embargo, ese día no fue nada tranquilo. A media tarde, Smythe entró en la mansión buscando a los dos chicos.

– ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó el ojiverde sobresaltado.

– No sé de quien me hablas. – Dijo Nick.

En ese momento, vio a su marido ayudando a la bestia a caminar. Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y se dirigió hacia ellos dispuesto a matarlos a los dos. El moreno se movió lo suficiente para proteger al ojiazul con su cuerpo. Forcejeó con Sebastian y ambos llegaron a resultar heridos. Las heridas y la debilidad del ojimiel hacía de sus movimientos algo lento y descompasado. En ese momento, el castaño intentó clavar el cuchillo en el corazón del monstruo. Sin embargo, el moreno consiguió detener el ataque. Los dos luchaban por mover el arma y el ojiverde tropezó. Al tambalearse, cayó sobre el cuchillo clavándoselo en el pecho. Murió en el acto. Blaine se arrodilló y comprobó el pulso.

– Está muerto. Lo he matado. – La bestia comenzó a llorar.

– No lo has matado, nos has salvado la vida. – Lo tranquilizó Kurt.

En ese momento, el castaño lo besó. En el momento que sus labios entraron en contacto, una corriente recorrió su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno le devolviera el beso, pasando de algo casto a algo más pasional. Sin embargo, un dolor hizo que la bestia se separara.

– Blaine... ¿Qué te ocurre? – Hummel se sentía asustado al ver las caras de dolor de su amor. En ese momento, Anderson cayó sobre el suelo, desmayado.

– Nick, Jeff... – No sabía que otra cosa hacer salvo pedir ayuda. La pareja llegó.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Estábamos besándonos y de repente... – Kurt era incapaz de seguir narrando lo ocurrido. El moreno pasó el brazo sobre los hombros del castaño.

– Tranquilo, está pasando. Vuelve a ser humano.

Y así fue, poco a poco, las garras y colmillos desaparecían. El pelo del cuerpo se esfumaba y dejaba ver una piel suave. Sus rasgos se suavizaban para volverse más humano. El chico era guapísimo y muy atractivo. Abrió los ojos aturdido y en ese momento el ojiazul sonrió. Todo en la bestia había cambiado excepto sus ojos... Se levantó y Jeff le llevó un espejo. Al ver su reflejo una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Volvía a ser humano...

Llamaron a la policía e informaron de lo ocurrido. Hubo un juicio, pero al final la sentencia estableció que había sido un accidente y que lo único que hicieron los chicos fue defenderse. Como el castaño estaba viudo, pudo casarse sin problemas con Blaine... Y fueron felices y... ¿Comieron perdices?


	2. La Cenicienta

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

Shily, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me gusta sorprender al lector de mis historias, por lo que intento que mis fics no sean lo que la gente espera... Intentaré ver si puedo adaptar los cuentos que me pediste, pero no prometo nada... Besos

ADVERTENCIA: En esta historia hay una escena de sexo entre dos hombres, si no te interesa, no leas esta historia y espera a la siguiente.

LA CENICIENTA

Erase una vez, en un pueblo muy lejano, un apuesto joven llamado Kurt que vivía con su padre. Su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño y se habían quedado los dos solos. Sin embargo, su padre conoció a una mujer llamada Sue de la que se enamoró y con la que se casó. Tenía dos hijas, Quinn y Santana, que se convirtieron en sus hermanastras. Poco después de su boda, el hombre fallece en extrañas circunstancias. El joven huérfano intentó demostrar que había sido asesinado, pero no consiguió pruebas contra su madrastra, por lo que no pudo hacer justicia. La viuda se hace cargo del chico, pero no para cuidarlo como una auténtica madre. Los malos tratos y las humillaciones se convierten en algo habitual en su vida. En vez de vivir como un Conde, título que hereda tras la muerte de su padre, se tiene que conformar con crecer como un criado. Las tres mujeres de la casa le ordenan labores propias de los trabajadores y no del dueño de la casa. Así vive durante los dos años previos al día en el que comienza nuestro relato.

Ese día, como todos desde la muerte de su padre, el castaño se levantó cuando cantó el gallo. Se vistió, desayunó y rápidamente se puso a trabajar. Limpiaba las cuadras, recogía los huevos y ordeñaba a las vacas antes de preparar los manjares que su madrastra y sus hermanastras comerían cuando se levantaran. Ellas se limitaban a comer, dormir, leer y charlar. Como mucho realizaban algo de costura, pero nada útil, más bien dibujos de adorno para servilletas, manteles o cortinas. Después de recoger todo en la cocina, se puso a limpiar el interior de la casa.

– ¡Todos a la sala grande ya! – Gritó Sue. Nadie se atrevió a desobedecer la orden.

Cuando ya estaban en el lugar indicado, la mujer comenzó a hablar.

– El príncipe Blaine está buscando un hombre o una mujer para casarse y formar una familia. – Dijo la rubia. – No hace falta que os diga que es muy importante que esa persona elegida sea una de mis hijas. Eso sería un golpe de suerte para todos porque así las cosas nos irían mejor. Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor enfocar todos los esfuerzos en una de ellas para que sea ella la elegida y no correr riesgos. Puede que si intentamos que sean las dos, acabe prefiriendo a otra que tenga todos los esfuerzos centrados en ella. Creo que Quinn debe ser la elegida.

– ¿Qué? – Protestó Santana. – ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué ella?

– Precisamente por tu carácter. Eres demasiado intensa. Puede que hagas que todos nuestros esfuerzos sean inútiles si hay algo que no te guste del príncipe. Puedes llegar a ser muy cruel y mezquina cuando algo no te gusta. Sin embargo, Quinn sabe comportarse, al menos cuando sabe que por ello va a obtener un premio... Es más calculadora con sus movimientos y piensa antes de actuar, al contrario que tú. Además de que su belleza es innegable. – Dijo su madre.

– ¿Me estás llamando fea? – Se quejó la morena.

– Claro que no, simplemente tu hermana es más bonita... Lo importante es que el príncipe hará un baile y va a invitar en persona a todos y todas las nobles solteras, así que espero que cuando nos visite esté todo listo para agradarle. Espero que la lógica gane y que acabe desechando la idea de elegir un hombre... Eso es algo antinatural... No me puedo creer que los reyes acepten ese aspecto de su hijo...

Todos se marcharon dispuestos a trabajar para complacer a la señora. Kurt se afanó con limpiar bien todas las habitaciones de la casa para que no hubiera nada por lo que Sue pudiera castigarlo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último castigo y había algunas heridas que todavía no habían cicatrizado. Sin embargo, le dolía más la situación en la que vivía. No quería ser tratado de esa manera, le gustaría que su madrastra y sus hermanastras le respetaran y le consideraran como un igual, ya que él era Conde, pero ellas no eran nada, lo que suponía que él era de un estatus superior, aunque no lo tratasen como tal.

Esa tarde, todo estaba listo para cuando el príncipe llegó. Habían preparado un té y tenían varios tipos de pasteles preparados para agasajarlos. Después de varios minutos de conversación, el invitado se animó a preguntar.

– ¿Y el hombre de la casa?

– Falleció hace dos años. – Dijo Sue poniendo cara de pena y secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

– Me refiero al hijo, al heredero de los títulos de su padre. Al actual Conde. – Explicó el moreno.

– Se encuentra de viaje, desde que su padre murió apenas pasa tiempo con nosotras. No soy su madre y nunca fue capaz de verme como tal... Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude ganarme su corazón... – Aumentó su llanto fingido.

– No se preocupe. Intente localizarlo para que asista al baile. Me gustaría que fueran todos los jóvenes solteros. – Propuso el ojimiel. Sue asintió, pero realmente no tenía ninguna intención de que Kurt fuera al baile. Nada ni nadie se interpondría entre Quinn y la corona. Su hija sería Reina y todo los habitantes del país se arrodillarían ante ella. Por su parte, como madre de la reina, Sue se veía a sí misma en palacio, cuidada por todos y sin que nadie le diga qué hacer. Sin preocupaciones y sin un hijo adoptivo desagradecido al que cuidar y mantener.

Cuando el príncipe se marchó, ella fue corriendo a buscar al castaño. Una vez lo encontró lo arrastró hasta el jardín y ordenó a uno de los criados que le diera varios latigazos. El lacayo, llamado Sebastian, obedeció la orden, pero no realizaba los golpes muy fuerte. Era amigo del ojiazul y no quería que lo pasara peor. Cuando la madrastra se sintió satisfecha con el castigo, se marchó. El ojiverde ayudó al más bajo a incorporarse y le limpió y curó las heridas producidas por el látigo.

– Deberías marcharte de aquí. – Le propuso Smythe mientras pasaba una gasa empapada en alcohol por su espalda.

– Nunca, si lo hago ella ganará. – Dijo Kurt mientras ponía expresiones de dolor cada vez que notaba el contacto de la tela con su espalda. Cuando terminaron, los dos se fueron a descansar porque al día siguiente tenían mucho que hacer...

El día del baile llegó. Quinn se había preparado para conquistar a Blaine. Llevaba un vestido azul con pedrería en el cuerpo y una falda con volumen, su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño y llevaba una máscara blanca con adornos brillantes. Por su parte, Santana llevaba un vestido rojo de corte sirena que remarcaba todas sus curvas, el cabello suelto ondulado y una máscara negra. Sue salió de la casa con sus hijas y se dirigieron al palacio. En ese momento, Sebastian sacó a Kurt de su cama, mostrándole un elegante y sencillo traje azul claro y una máscara del mismo color. El ojiverde ayudó a su amigo a prepararse para el baile.

– Estás espectacular. Tus ojos se ven tan bonitos con esa máscara... Son lo que más destaca en ti... Tu mirada... Ese ha sido el error de Quinn, ocultar sus bellos ojos entre tanto brillo...

– Gracias Sebastian, pero no entiendo para qué debería ir... él no se enamorará de mi...

– Eso no lo sabes... Cualquiera caería rendido a tus pies... Tú conquístalo y verás como se acaban todos tus problemas aquí...

El castaño llegó a la fiesta y quedó maravillado. Allí había mucha gente luciendo sus mejores galas y disfrutando de la velada. Se dio cuenta de que para todo el mundo era casi imposible saber quien era nadie en la fiesta porque todos llevaban máscaras. Llevaba media hora dando vueltas por allí, rechazando elegantemente a todos los que le pedían bailar porque ninguno le atraía, cuando un chico se acercó a él.

– Eres una persona solitaria y también me rechazarás o aceptarás conversar conmigo. – Preguntó el moreno.

– _Eso depende de lo interesante que sea la conversación y de las intenciones que tengas conmigo. _– Dijo el ojiazul. Se sentía atraído por el misterioso chico pero no quería parecer fácil. Decidió cambiar de planes y olvidarse del príncipe. Le gustaba y agradaba ese joven.

En ese momento alguien gritó porque había descubierto al príncipe y todos se dirigieron hacia allí, todos menos Kurt y el misterioso chico.

– ¿No vas? – Preguntó el chico más bajo.

– _La verdad es que no... Tú me has caído bien y no voy a perder la oportunidad de conocerte por ver a alguien que luego pueda resultar un engreído o simplemente ser insoportable. El que sea príncipe no lo es todo..._ – Comentó Hummel.

– ¿Conoces al príncipe? – Quiso saber el otro. En ningún momento ninguno de los dos dejó de coquetear con el otro.

– _No, nunca lo he visto. _

– Entonces... ¿Por qué crees que es así?

– _Un baile para elegir a su futuro marido o mujer... ¿Eso no es ser engreído?_

– Tienes toda la razón, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

– _Digamos que necesito su ayuda..._

– No es bueno insultar a quien quieres pedir ayuda... ¿No crees?

– _Realmente no tiene por qué enterarse... ¿O se lo dirás tú?_

– No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

– _Y tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

– Me han obligado mis padres... La verdad es que estas cosas no me gustan mucho... Y menos si nos tratan como ganado... La mejor familia para el futuro Rey... Como si no hubiera campesinos que fueran buenas personas y perfectamente capaces de amar y ser amados por un noble...

– _En mi caso, eso sería literal... Digamos que estoy ejerciendo de sirviente..._

– ¿Cómo conseguiste el traje y la máscara? El sueldo no te llegaría...

– _Arreglamos uno de mi fallecido padre... Él era Conde._

– Tu hermano se quedó con el título y te echó de casa.

– _No, el título sería mío, pero mi madrastra se ha hecho con el control de todo y no me deja otra opción que ser sirviente o huir sin nada... Soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la segunda opción..._

– Y quieres que te ayude el príncipe a recuperar todo.

– _Si... Eso me gustaría... Pero creo que hoy no va a ser el mejor día para hablar con él._

Los dos chicos miraron hacia donde toda la multitud intentaba llamar la atención del hijo del rey.

– ¿Y si nos vamos a otro lugar? Creo que ninguno de los dos está bien aquí. Tal vez si vamos a un lugar más discreto podamos pasarlo mejor...

El castaño accedió a la petición y los dos chicos salieron del baile. El chico misterioso dirigió a Kurt hacia un lugar en el que había un lago. En la orilla del lago había una cabaña. El moreno abrió la puerta y los dos entraron allí. Era un lugar acogedor a pesar de que se notaba que no era la residencia habitual de nadie. Antes de que el anfitrión pudiera decir algo, el ojiazul tenía su lengua en la boca del otro. No se habían dado sus nombres, no se habían presentado, apenas sabían nada del otro, pero la pasión y la atracción entre ellos era innegable. El chico misterioso dejó que Hummel llevara el control de la situación. El más alto se quitó la ropa y la de su acompañante, quedando sólo con sus máscaras. Eso permitía que ambos se sintieran más desinhibidos, ya que el otro no sabía quién era y, en caso de volver a coincidir, no sabrían que habían compartido esa noche. Se tumbaron en la cama, con Kurt encima de su amante. Se besaban, se acariciaban y se tocaban con mucha pasión. El moreno comenzó a masturbar a los dos a la vez, haciendo que los dos soltaran gemidos de placer. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. Después de eso, se volvieron a tocar hasta que estuvieron excitados otra vez. El castaño metió un dedo que previamente había cubierto con lubricante en la entrada del más bajo y comenzó a embestirlo. El joven misterioso se dejó hacer. Después siguió con un segundo dedo y más tarde con un tercero. Los gemidos de placer del moreno eran acallados por la boca del ojiazul. Cuando consideró que ya estaba preparado, cubrió su miembro con abundante lubricante y entró dentro del más bajo. Éste puso una cara de dolor y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

– Mierda... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? – Quiso saber el más alto mientras esperaba que su amante se acostumbrase a la intrusión.

– Como pasivo sí es mi primera vez... Normalmente me dejan a mí llevar la iniciativa... Ya te puedes mover. – Explicó el moreno cuando estuvo listo.

Kurt comenzó a embestir al chico de manera suave para no hacerle daño. No había sido muy cuidadoso al entrar porque no sabía que era su primera vez pero, ahora que lo sabía, intentaría que también disfrutara. Después de unas cuantas embestidas, encontró el punto de máximo placer de su amante, ya que éste emitió un gran gemido. Después de eso, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas procurando darle mucho placer al moreno. El castaño agarró el miembro del otro y lo masturbó siguiendo el ritmo de los movimientos de sus caderas. El primero en llegar fue el ojiazul, que lo hizo en el interior del otro. Dos sacudidas de la mano del más alto después, el moreno llegó al orgasmo, salpicando a los dos con su semen. Kurt se limpió, se vistió y se marchó de allí. Tenía que volver a su casa antes que su madrastra o estaría en problemas.

Al llegar, le contó todo lo sucedido a Sebastian, que se entristeció porque su amigo no pensaba volver a ver a ese chico misterioso... ¿O si?

Nick entró en la cabaña del lago. Sabía que la persona a la que buscaba estaría allí. Vio ropa tirada por el suelo y su amigo estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, solo y desnudo. La sábana apenas tapaba al chico hasta la cadera.

– Es la última vez que me hago pasar por ti. La vida de príncipe no es para mí. Y todo para que tengas a otro chico en tu cama...

– No te quejes Duval, sabes que es el único momento de libertad que puedo tener... – Dijo Blaine mientras se quitaba la máscara.

– ¿En la fiesta que organizan tus padres para conseguirte un marido o una mujer?

– Sabes de sobra que odio que hagan eso...

Anderson le contó a su amigo todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El más alto rodó los ojos, sabía que esta vez había sido diferente, sabía que había algo más que puro sexo para su amigo, pero sabía que en ningún momento el menor lo reconocería, por lo que decidió no decir nada.

Dos meses habían pasado desde esa noche. El príncipe había decidido no comprometerse todavía, lo que había acabado formando un revuelo. Todos los jóvenes casaderos de la corte aumentaron su coqueteo. Por su parte, Kurt había intentado contactar con el hijo del rey para intentar pedir su ayuda, pero no lo había conseguido. Esa mañana, Blaine se levantó muy debil. Tenía ganas de vomitar constantemente y nada más pensar en comida sentía ganas de morir. Su amigo Nick se había encargado de cuidarlo durante cuatro días. Sin embargo, ese ya era el quinto día así.

– Deberías ver a un médico. – Propuso el más alto.

– Estoy bien, verás como se me pasa en un rato. – Dijo el ojimiel.

Al final, el mayor ganó la discusión y un doctor lo visitó. Tras examinarlo, emitió su diagnóstico.

– Señor Anderson, está embarazado.

La noticia los dejó impactados, era algo que no se esperaban. Cuando los reyes se enteraron, dieron a su hijo una semana para casarse. Luego dirían que el hijo nació sietemesino para evitar las habladurías. Si en esos siete días no encontraba al padre de su hijo, los monarcas lo obligarían a casarse con el menor de los hijos de los reyes del país vecino, Jeff Sterling. El rubio llegó a palacio disgustado porque no le gustaba la situación. Odiaba casarse con alguien a quien no conocía y mucho más si éste estaba embarazado. Tendría que educar a un niño que no era suyo y, además, éste heredaría el título en vez de sus hijos. Por ese motivo, ayudó a Nick y Blaine en la búsqueda del padre del bebé que esperaba Blaine. Los días pasaban y no había avances. El moreno buscaba en cada chico los ojos azules, que según la luz podían parecer grises, con esa mirada cristalina que reflejaba el sufrimiento del alma del joven. Sin embargo, por más que buscaba esos ojos, no encontraba nada que se les pareciera. Nada que estuviera siquiera cerca.

Al día siguiente sería la boda, con Jeff o con cualquiera. El ojimiel fue a buscar a Dave Karofsky, un amigo suyo de la infancia. Estaba seguro que podría ayudarlo. Se había dado cuenta de que a Duval le gustaba el rubio y al revés, por lo que no se podía casar con él. Su idea era casarse con el otro chico para que la pareja fuera feliz. Sabía que el otro aceptaría porque siempre quiso un puesto en la corte, y cuál mejor que marido del futuro rey. Iba caminando solo cuando se topó con un chico castaño, cargado con varias telas. Se paró a ayudarlo y cuando le dio lo que había recogido sus miradas se encontraron. Reconoció esos ojos nada más verlos. Era él, era el chico de la fiesta.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Claro... – Dijo el ojiazul.

– La noche de la fiesta... T-Tú y-y-y yo... Y-y-y yo-yo ahora... – Tartamudeó Anderson.

– Dilo y ya. – Propuso Kurt.

– Estoy embarazado. – Dijo el moreno en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

– ¿Es mío?

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que es tuyo! No he tenido relaciones siendo pasivo con nadie más a parte de ti.

– Está bien... Debía preguntar... No tengo dinero, no puedo ayudarte económicamente, pero sí me gustaría formar parte de la vida de mi hijo. – Comentó Hummel.

– Verás... Soy el príncipe... Mis padres esperan que me case mañana, con el padre de mi hijo o con otra persona. Si me caso con alguien que no seas tú, perderás todo derecho de ser el padre... Te dejo elegir, mi marido y padre de tu hijo u olvidarte de todo y seguir con su vida.

– ¡Me mentiste! ¡No me dijiste quien eras!

– Tú tampoco me diste tu nombre... Debes tomar una decisión ya. No puedo esperar, si tú no quieres casarte debo encontrar a otra persona. El chico con el que me quieren casar mis padres está enamorado de mi mejor amigo y él le corresponde y no quiero interponerme en su felicidad, por lo que... ¿Te casas conmigo o no?

La boda llegó, Kurt y Blaine se casaron en una ceremonia con muchísimos invitados, con muchos festejos. Los dos sonreían ante todos, pero ninguno de los dos era feliz. No estaban enamorados, su matrimonio carecía de amor.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que se casaron. Ambos despertaron en ropa interior en la misma cama. El tiempo había cambiado la situación de la pareja, hasta el punto de que finalmente se enamoraron el uno del otro. Poco a poco habían cambiado sus sentimientos. Al principio fue dificil. El embarazo de Anderson y el nacimiento de la pequeña Elizabeth no favorecía que la pareja se conociera. Sin embargo, poco a poco se aproximaron más. El amor surgió despacio. El más alto se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a su marido cuando vio al moreno jugando con su bebé de dos años mientras acariciaba su redondeado vientre debido a que esperaban el segundo. Si bien tenían otro niño en camino, había sido fruto de otro momento de pasión entre ellos. Cinco meses después de aquello, Kurt miraba con amor al hombre con el que compartía su vida. El menor tardó algo más darse cuenta de su amor. Fue el día que su marido llevó a su hija al hospital a conocer a su hermanito Henry. El ojiazul cogió a la niña para que viera al bebé y empezó a contarle como le darían de comer, como le cambiarían los pañales y como lo bañarían. La niña reía y estaba fascinada con el pequeño. Blaine pensó que esa imagen era la de las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo y así era.

Esa mañana, Lizzy entró en la habitación de sus padres, con su pijama rosa y su muñeca de trapo. Tenía el pelo liso negro, los ojos azules pero con la forma de los Anderson y la nariz de los Hummel. Tras ella, entró su hermano con un pijama azul y un oso marrón de peluche. El niño era muy parecido a Blaine, salvo por el color de pelo, que era castaño.

– Papá, Papi... ¿Vendrán los tíos Jeff, Nick, Dave y "Sebastan" al parque?

– Hoy no cariño. – Explicó Kurt. – El tío Jeff no puede andar mucho, el médico le ha dicho que debe descansar si quiere que el primito Phill nazca sano y el tío Sebastian tiene que trabajar...

Blaine llamó a los sirvientes de palacio y Santana entró.

– Quiero que prepare a los niños para la salida al parque. Y que esta vez no se le olvide nada o tendré que despedirla. – Amenazó serio el príncipe.

Blaine y Kurt se amaban y tenían una familia maravillosa que estaban deseando poder aumentar. Fueron felices y... ¿Comieron perdices?


	3. La Bella Durmiente

LA BELLA DURMIENTE La pequeña Brittany acababa de nacer. Ella todavía no lo sabía, pero antes incluso de ver a su madre, ella ya le había elegido marido. ¿Suena raro? Tal vez sea mejor que os lo explique. La niña rubia es la hija menor de Burt y Elizabeth Hummel. El otro hijo del matrimonio se llamaba Kurt. Pero no son una familia común. Son los reyes y príncipes del reino de Lima. La persona con la que han comprometido a la pequeña es Blaine Anderson, príncipe heredero del reino de Westerville. Cuando el pequeño fue a visitar al bebé por primera vez, él tenía cuatro años y la niña dos meses. Como era de esperar, al moreno no le gustó el bebé porque no hacía nada y era aburrido, por lo que se entretuvo jugando con el hermano, Kurt. Los dos congeniaron bastante bien. Jugaron juntos y se divirtieron hasta que los Anderson se marcharon. Durante los siguientes años, las visitas se sucedieron. Sin embargo, cuando los chicos tenían once años y la pequeña siete, todo cambió. Estaban jugando con una pelota y la niña intentaba seguir a los mayores por los jardines del palacio de los Hummel. Sin embargo, el moreno no soportaba estar con la chica. Sabía que lo obligarían a casarse con ella pero él prefería la compañía del castaño. Corrían por todos los lados y se divertían sin preocupaciones, como corresponde a chicos de su edad. Una vez perdieron de vista a la rubia, se sentaron a la orilla de un río que quedaba por allí. Se miraron a los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Hacía tiempo que sentían algo el uno por el otro, aunque ninguno sabía en qué momento comenzaron esos sentimientos. También desconocían si eran correspondidos. Algo en el interior de Blaine lo empujó a juntar sus labios con los de Kurt. Fue un beso inocente, puro, propio de dos niños que empiezan a descubrir sus gustos, su orientación sexual, los sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad. Ambos tiñeron sus mejillas de un color aun más rojo todavía cuando se separaron. Los dos se sentían extraños. Por un lado se sentían avergonzados, por otro, les había gustado. Sin embargo, no sabían que Brittany los había visto y corrió a contárselo a sus padres. La niña no lo hizo con maldad, ya que desconocía que eso era "malo". Ella sólo quería la esperanza de casarse con alguien a quien ama y no alguien impuesto por sus padres. – ¡Papá, mamá! Blaine y Kurt se estaban besando, se gustan y se van a casar. Yo no me caso con él, podré buscar a otro. – Dijo la pequeña – ¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la señora Hummel. – Tenemos que separarlos, no podemos permitir que nos salgan los dos maricones. – Dijo el señor Anderson. – Son los herederos de la corona. Deben casarse con respetables mujeres y darnos nietos que perpetúen la monarquía en los dos reinos. – La madre de Blaine intervino. – Tú hijo se debe casar con mi hija y el mío se casará con tu sobrina. Ese fue el acuerdo. – Añadió el padre de Kurt. – Creo que tengo una idea. Lo mejor será que no se vuelvan a ver hasta el día de la boda de Brittany y Blaine. Dos meses después la otra pareja se casará y todo habrá acabado. Nada malo pasará y nuestros hijos vivirán de la manera en la que deben hacerlo, quieran o no. Cada matrimonio será el responsable de redireccionar a su hijo para que vuelvan a la senda marcada por Dios. Nos encargaremos de volverlos normales. Cuando los niños llegaron de jugar, recibieron un golpe en la cara de sus madres a modo de castigo y fueron separados para no volver a verse en años. Así pasaron los años, hasta que, cuando Brittany tenía quince años y los chicos diecinueve, los Hummel recibieron una amenaza que obligó a que protegieran a los dos adolescentes. Sin embargo, ese peligro se extendió a los Anderson, haciendo que los dos prometidos de los príncipes de Lima tuvieran que ir al palacio para que todos estuvieran seguros. Blaine y Santana llegaron a Lima ilusionados. El moreno le había contado a su prima lo bien que se lo pasaba allí cuando era niño. Quería volver a ver a Brittany, una chica a la que recordaba muy simpática y agradable. Seguía siendo su prometida y sabía que era cuestión de que ella creciera para su matrimonio. Esperaba que al menos siguiera siendo una buena chica. Sin embargo, a quien más ganas tenía de ver era a Kurt. Ahora era un adolescente y sabía lo que había pasado en su niñez. No iba a negar que a él le seguían atrayendo los hombres y que no veía en las mujeres nada que le llamara la atención. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era algo que sus padres jamás permitirían. No sabía si en un futuro, con el consentimiento de su esposa, sería capaz de experimentar sus verdaderas pasiones e, incluso, conocer el verdadero amor. Pero eso era algo muy poco probable. Sabía que su vida sería una vida llena de mentiras. Lo que nunca imaginó es que las mentiras que viviría no eran las que en ese momento esperaba. Cuando llegaron al palacio, se bajaron del carruaje que los transportaba y fueron recibidos por los reyes Hummel y sus dos hijos. Cuando el moreno saludó al castaño con un apretón de manos, algo reaccionó en el cuerpo de los dos chicos. Los dos la apartaron rápidamente, asustados de lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos habían sentido algo diferente, algo que nunca antes habían sentido... Bueno, lo habían sentido una vez en sus vidas, mientras estaban junto a un río, cuando besaron al otro. Eso les asustó, si había un amor prohibido, ese era el suyo. Eran dos personas del mismo sexo, algo que jamás se permitiría. Además los dos eran príncipes herederos, lo que causaba problemas porque uno de los dos debería renunciar al trono. Sin embargo, lo prohibido a veces es lo más deseable... Los cuatro jóvenes se hicieron amigos. Blaine pronto se dio cuenta de que Brittany y Santana se sentían atraídas la una por la otra. Eso era algo novedoso para él. No sabía que su prima era lesbiana. Por eso, una vez terminó el día, decidió tener una conversación con ella. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – Dijo el chico. – ¿De qué? – Quiso saber ella. – ¿Qué sientes por Brittany? – Ella es... Yo... – ¿Eres lesbiana? – Lo siento. Sé que es tu prometida, pero es tan dulce, tan bonita... – Tranquila, a mí me gusta Kurt. Ha sido mi primer y único amor. – La chica lo miró confundida, por lo que Blaine decidió continuar. – Cuando teníamos once años ya sentía algo por él. A pesar de la distancia, no lo pude superar. Él fue mi primer beso. Por eso no volví aquí. Mis padres y los suyos no lo aceptaron. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – ¿Acaso tenemos alguna opción? Por su parte, Brittany había acudido a ver a su hermano. Necesitaba desahogarse ya que estaba muy confundida. – Kurt. Tengo dudas. – ¿Sobre qué? – ¿Cómo sabré que estoy enamorada? – Sientes como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en tu estómago. Cuando tocas la piel de esa persona sientes como cada centímetro de tu piel pide entrar en contacto con la suya. Sientes que estás flotando cuando estás con él. – Un momento... ¿Él? – La chica se sorprendió. El castaño se puso rojo, tenía miedo de la reacción de la rubia cuando se enterase de que era gay. – Me gusta Blaine. – Susurró el adolescente. – A mí Santana. Al día siguiente salieron a pasear los cuatro. Sin darse cuenta, se separaron en parejas de enamorados. Kurt coqueteaba sutilmente, Blaine mostraba todos sus encantos, Santana se movía de manera sexy y Brittany intentaba parecer dulce y femenina. Los chicos se separaron de las jóvenes y se alejaron caminando. No habían hablado del lugar al que se dirigían, pero no lo necesitaban. En menos de quince minutos se encontraban a la orilla del río, junto al lugar en el que se besaron. El castaño se volvió y miró al chico, estaban a punto de repetir ese momento. Sin embargo, escucharon un ruido. – Vámonos de aquí. – Susurró el ojiazul y los dos comenzaron a correr. Pudieron escuchar perfectamente los pasos veloces de alguien que los perseguía. El moreno giró la cabeza y vio como alguien apuntaba al más alto, no lo dudó y protegió a su amigo. Los Anderson y los Hummel estaban en una sala de espera del hospital porque Habían llevado a Blaine de urgencia allí. Los doctores estaban atendiéndolo y Kurt les contó todo lo ocurrido. La madre del castaño se sentó junto a su hijo. – ¿Todavía seguís con eso de ser gays? – Quiso saber la mujer. – Eso no es un capricho, no es algo que hayamos elegido. Somos así, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. – El menor se levantó enfurecido y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Nos aceptéis o no, esto es lo que somos. Tenéis dos opciones, apoyarme o dejarme marchar. No pienso vivir una mentira, no pienso casarme con Santana. – Yo tampoco. – La aludida se puso al lado de su amigo. – Soy lesbiana. – Yo también. – Añadió Brittany levantándose y sujetando con firmeza la mano de la morena. Los médicos aparecieron evitando que los adultos dieran su respuesta. Blaine estaba en coma y no sabían cuando despertaría. Como era de esperar, no permitieron que Kurt entrara a verlo. Dos días habían pasado y el moreno estaba todavía dormido. El castaño no había podido ir a verlo, por eso había ideado un plan para entrar. Esa noche, acompañado por su hermana y la que ya era la novia de ella, consiguió ver a su amado. El joven estaba conectado a varios aparatos que le ayudaban a mantenerse con vida. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos azules del joven y su hermana lo abrazó por la espalda. Después de un rato, el más alto se acercó a la cama y besó la frente del ojimiel. – Se ha movido. – Gritó Santana. – Blaine, ¿Puedes oírme? – Preguntó suavemente Hummel. No recibió respuesta, pero vio como los dedos de la mano de su amigo se movían. En esos momentos se olvidaron que supuestamente no podían estar allí y las chicas fueron a buscar a una enfermera mientras Kurt acariciaba el pelo de Blaine y le susurraba palabras de amor. El tiempo pasó y los padres de ambos chicos no cambiaron de opinión. Sin embargo se encontraron con una ayudante inesperada. La mujer del hermano de la señora Anderson, es decir, la madre de Santana. Fingió compartir el pensamiento de su marido y de los reyes de los dos países, por lo que cuando propuso llevarse a los chicos de viaje romántico, nadie sospechó. Una pareja estaría en Nueva York y la otra en Los Ángeles, por lo que era imposible que se vieran. – Este es el plan, sin que nadie se entere, cambiareis los billetes y viajareis con las personas que ocupan vuestro corazón. Una vez lleguéis a vuestro destino, alguien de mi confianza estará esperando para llevaros a un lugar que será vuestra residencia a partir de ahora. Nadie sabrá quienes sois y lo importante es que nadie lo descubra. – Dijo la señora Lopez. – Gracias mamá. – Su hija la abrazó. – Sé que probablemente no vuelva a verte, pero me vale con saber que serás feliz y estarás con la persona que amas. Espero que algo cambie y poder ir a buscaros... Si no lo hago, no volváis. Al menos mientras vuestros padres estén vivos. Los jóvenes se despidieron y partieron hacia su nuevo rumbo. Las parejas vivieron felices durante doce años, cuando el señor Anderson falleció y Kurt y Blaine volvieron a Westerville para recuperar el trono que le pertenecía al moreno. El castaño, como su marido, sería su consorte. Brittany y Santana viajaron allí para poder vivir junto a su familia. Cinco años después fue el rey de Lima quien falleció y Kurt cedió el trono a su hermana. Así las parejas no tuvieron que renunciar a nada y pudieron vivir su amor y cumplir con sus obligaciones como monarcas. Y vivieron felices... ¿Y comieron perdices? 


End file.
